


Play With Me

by thisisalterego



Series: Musical Interlude [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second installment of the Musical Interlude series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second in the Musical Interlude series. You don’t have to read them in order, obviously. But there is an order, if you care. This one is a bit different, but I hope you still enjoy it. **Eskimo kisses**

Dan hasn’t mentioned the piano thing for a few days. He acts like it didn’t happen. I’m not sure how to respond to that. I mean, I liked it. One would think that the resulting sex meant that he liked it. No. I will not let anything change how I remember that afternoon. I hear a tinkling on the piano and follow the sound to confront Dan. However, when I get to the room, he is just too adorable to fuss at.

 

“Play for me?”

 

He looks up into the mirror. Our eyes meet. I wink. There is that damn grin that should not be sexy and yet still is.

 

“Play with me?”

 

“I think you are trying to look far too innocent when we both know what you mean.”

 

Dan sticks out his bottom lip in a mock pout. I roll my eyes, but shed all of my clothing on the way to his bed. He goes to take off his shirt.

 

“Wait. I want you to stay like that.” I bite my lip.

 

“Fully dressed?” He stares at me in the mirror.

 

“Yes.” I look back.

 

We sit like that a few moments. Dan adjusts himself and looks down at the keys. I grin to myself. This is going to be great.

 

“When I play, you play. When I stop, you stop. Okay?” He’s too cute when he’s unsure of himself.

 

“Okay,” I agree.

 

Dan gingerly starts picking out a tune that I am pretty sure he is making up as he goes. With some shifting, I make sure that he has an excellent view in the mirror. One of my hands finds my hair and fists some of the locks. The other traces my lips. My tongue peeks out and wets the tips of my fingers. He stumbles in his playing.

 

There is a pause. I pause and look at Dan’s face. His eyes are wide. A moment passes before he collects himself. There is an evil tinge to the smirk that appears. His fingers start to move again. I trail my finger down my neck and towards my breast. We maintain eye contact. I can hardly breathe, Right when I brush over my nipple, he stops. Bastard.

 

Dan waits. I wait. Then he starts to play again. I roll my nipple between my thumb and forefinger. With one last, firm squeeze, I move downward. The music gets a little faster. Really? If that’s how we’re going to play. My hand dives straight for my folds. Three fingers go in.

 

My eyes slit, but I won’t be the first to look away or close my eyes. The stretch is amazing. I can just imagine his fingers sliding in an out. There are a few sour notes, but Dan is determined. I keep my thrusts deep and slow. The heel of my hand rubs across my clit on every pass.

 

The music stops. I pull out my fingers. Okay, this time it’s a bit harder to stop. I look at him and wait. He just sits there for a moment. Then he has to adjust himself again. I snicker a little. He rolls his eyes before starting his song again.

 

I bury my hand into my hair again. The tugging reminds me of when Dan is kissing me and using my hair to hold me to his lips. I bite my lower lip and moan when I insert my fingers start to explore my folds.

 

Dan plays faster. I work myself closer to the edge. Soon we are both frantic. I pant and try to keep eye contact. Sweat covers his brow. In fact, his hair is starting to curl. I wish he would let it be that way more often. Notes are flying through the air. I remove my fingers and circle my clit. I pinch it and see stars.

 

“ _Fuck, Dan_.”

 

The fall over the edge consumes me. I don’t even hear the music stop. The bed dips and I feel jean-clad legs between my own. My eyes snap open when Dan bats my hand away. He plunges straight into me. My gaze finds his eyes. His lips crash into mine. The kiss is all kinds of possessive and I can feel pleasure coiling once more because of it.

 

I grip his shirt in both of my hands. His weight is comforting. His hips snap against me. Whimpers escape my mouth when his hands bury themselves in my hair. It only takes a few thrusts before I come again. He follows me. There is heat where his semen pours into me.

 

“ _Damn,_ ” Dan grunts before he collapses onto me.

 

After a moment, Dan rolls off of me. His spent cock is hanging out over his boxers and out of his unzipped jeans. I lick my lips. Man, if I hadn’t just had two mind-blowing orgasms, I would do something about that. He comes back with a warm, damp washcloth and gently cleans up.

 

“Want to cuddle?” I smile.

 

“If it will make you happy,” he sighs.

 

“Like you aren’t my cuddle bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
